


Sweater Paws

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [34]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, PWP, Top Ushijima, half clothed sex, power bottom Kita, sweater paws, wearing boyfriend clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: “You look cozy.”Shinsuke’s voice drew Wakatoshi’s attention away from the pages, his eyebrow rising slightly at the sight of his boyfriend clad in sweatpants and one of Wakatoshi’s bulky sweaters, the sleeves easily covering his hands creating the beloved “sweater paws” Wakatoshi so often heard about.He now understood their appeal.Shinsuke looked downright adorable.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Ship Fics [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1137458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Sweater Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).



Wakatoshi, despite not really being cold, found himself snuggling under the handknit blanket from Shinsuke’s gram at the sound of the howling wind outside. He turned the page of his novel, enjoying the peace of just being home for once in such a long time. He never realized how much he missed it until these times, when the world was shut out and his mind slowed down, not thinking of the next move, the next jump, the next spike. 

“You look cozy.” 

Shinsuke’s voice drew Wakatoshi’s attention away from the pages, his eyebrow rising slightly at the sight of his boyfriend clad in sweatpants and one of Wakatoshi’s bulky sweaters, the sleeves easily covering his hands creating the beloved “sweater paws” Wakatoshi so often heard about. 

He now understood their appeal. 

Shinsuke looked downright adorable. 

“I would be, but there’s someone missing,” Wakatoshi said, shutting his book and setting it on the side table. He pulled the blanket aside, patting the space next to him invitingly. 

Shinsuke gave a soft smile and padded forward quietly on socked feet. He sat then leaned into Wakatoshi’s side, snuggling under his arm as it wrapped around his shoulder. Wakatoshi pulled the blanket over them both, laying a gentle kiss to Shinsuke’s head. “Now, I’m cozy,” he said, nuzzling and inhaling the delicious sweetness that was purely Shinsuke. 

Shinsuke hummed agreement, tucking even closer, his breathing even and easy. “I’m glad you’re home,” he said softly, linking his fingers through Wakatoshi’s under the blanket, giving them a squeeze. 

“As am I,” Wakatoshi agreed. 

They sat in companionable silence, content in one another’s presence. The wind picked up again, bringing with it the sound of plinking rain against the windows and roof. Shinsuke shifted, sliding onto Wakatoshi’s lap side-saddle. Without a word, their lips found each other, slotting together in a slow, delicate kiss. 

Wakatoshi moaned quietly into Shinsuke’s mouth when the latter’s tongue teased the seam of his lips, opening up to him easily, eagerly. His grip tightened around Shinsuke’s waist, another groan pulling from his chest at the firm rake of Shinsuke’s fingernails through his hair. 

Shinsuke responded in kind, a quiet moan of his own vibrating against Wakatoshi’s lips. 

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?” Shinsuke whispered when they parted for breath, trailing kisses down Wakatoshi’s jawline to his neck, suckling before Wakatoshi could answer properly. 

In lieu of words, he shifted Shinsuke’s body, wrapping his legs around his own waist and standing up, cradling Shinsuke close to his body. In a few strides, he had them at their bed, laying Shinsuke down upon the mattress. 

But when Shinsuke made to take off his—or rather Wakatoshi’s—sweater, Wakatoshi grabbed his wrists. “Leave it on,” he rasped, only letting go when Shinsuke smirked and nodded. 

Wakatoshi shifted his hold to the sweatpants concealing Shinsuke, pulling them off easily revealing his fully hard, leaking cock and his mouth watered. Pulling off his own t-shirt, Wakatoshi tossed it away before licking a long stripe up Shinsuke’s thigh. He meant to tease, meant to take his time but the smell of his lover’s arousal prompted him to give in to taking him fully in his mouth right away. 

“Toshi,” Shinsuke sighed, head tipping back, his fingers digging into Wakatoshi’s hair trying to grip it but the short length resulted in him merely raking across his skull.

Not that Wakatoshi minded. He moaned his approval, sliding his hands under Shinsuke’s butt to grab handfuls of his cheeks, squeezing as he pumped him up into his mouth. 

Shinsuke gasped, his nails digging into Wakatoshi’s shoulders next, making him moan again. 

Wakatoshi pulled his eyes open, watching Shinsuke writhe beneath him, his moans and gasps spurring him on, his cock getting harder and firmer against his joggers. It would have been best to remove them right away, but he simply could not wait to get his lover in his mouth. 

He drew back slowly, suction firm and moaned again to impart vibration in an effort to heighten Shinsuke’s pleasure. 

“Toshi… please… fuck me…”

Wakatoshi groaned, his eyes snapping shut in an effort to concentrate on not coming at the sound of desperation. 

He popped off, breathing heavily as he stood up to yank off his joggers, eyes drinking in the debauched picture Shinsuke made panting splayed out for him, his fists clenched under the fabric of the sweater, cheeks and neck flushed beautifully. 

He sighed in relief at the pressure release of his cock springing free, long and thick. Shinsuke licked his lips, eyes glazed over as he stared at it. His gaze flicked back up to Wakatoshi’s face as the latter took himself in hand to stroke, to tease just a little. 

It wasn’t often he could get Shinsuke to beg like this, a testament to just how long they’d been apart. “Please Toshi, please,” he panted. 

Wakatoshi climbed over him, crowding him against the mattress, sliding his large hands up Shinsuke’s torso, bunching the fabric to reveal more skin. He pressed kisses to his abdomen before moving up, teasing his nipples with his tongue and teeth making Shinsuke tip his head back, exposing his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Wakatoshi sighed reverently, sucking the skin of his neck. 

“In! Get in me now!” Shinsuke demanded, fingers scrambling against Wakatoshi’s hips and tugging firmly. 

“So impatient,” Wakatoshi teased, his hand trailing to the bedside table where their pump bottle of lube remained out so they would not have to dig for it in times like these. 

He took a few pumps, reaching down to slick up and down his length before prodding his still lubed fingers against Shinsuke’s hole. The man beneath him moaned at the press of him, hips listing up, seeking more. 

“I can take it, shove it in, fill me up!” 

“Fuck,” Wakatoshi grunted, removing his fingers to replace them with his cock. In one strong thrust, he buried himself within Shinsuke’s tight heat, swallowing down the shriek of pleasured pain he brought to his love. 

“You’re so thick, fill me so good,” Shinsuke gasped against his mouth. 

“I love the way you feel around me. So tight, so hot, so good.” 

“Fuck me harder, Toshi. I need it.”

Wakatoshi pushed up to his knees, drawing Shinsuke’s legs around his waist and gripped his hips. He pulled and thrust together, driving in deep, watching as Shinsuke’s plush lips fell open into a beautiful “O”, his hands pushing up the sweater to reveal petal pink nipples which he pinched, drawing more and more lovely sounds. 

“So beautiful,” Wakatoshi repeated, sweat sliding down his temple as he redoubled his efforts to fuck his lover deep and hard. 

Shinsuke went taught, back bowing and a shriek tearing from his throat. “There! Oh god, right there, Wakatoshi!” 

Wakatoshi went even harder, impacting Shinsuke’s prostate with each pass. 

“Come for me, Shinsuke,” he growled, satisfaction racing through his blood as Shinsuke did, shuddering and shaking, some tears slipping loose to slide down his cheeks. 

Wakatoshi followed a moment later, pushing in deep and filling Shinsuke to the brink. He collapsed against him, feeling the heat and the sweat built up in the sweater’s fibers, not to mention the cum.

He wondered if a wash would remove the stains but even if not he knew without a doubt it was a sacrifice well worth it to have Shinsuke as he had. 

“I love you,” Shinsuke breathed against his ear, arms twining around Wakatoshi’s shoulders, his lips pressing shaky kisses to his cheek. 

“And I, you,” Wakatoshi replied, nuzzling into him. In a short time, he would suggest a hot shower and meal but for now, he took the time to just enjoy the feeling of them together in the afterglow of their love and passion.


End file.
